


Social Interactionism 2021

by merryfortune



Series: Vrains Event Fills [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugsaku 2021, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Prompt fills for Hugsaku 2021Day 1:Silly | Locked in A Room and You Can’t Leave Until You Hug | Fake Dating |Hugtacles| “We should hug to avoid suspicion.”Day 2: Don’t Touch Me |Cathartic Hugging | “I don’t want your help!”Day 3:Things You Said in A Dream | Wonderland | Sleep Hug |“It’s going to be cold tonight, so I hope it’s alright that we share a bed.”Day 4: Crossover| Skipping Across Dimensions | “I don’t know where you’re from, but would you like to stay a while?”Day 5:Surprise Hugs |Awkward Hugs| Duelling but The Final Blow Is A Hug | “I know you’re in there! Wake up!”Day 6:Touch-starved | Lean Into | Seeking Shelter |“I’d like to formally propose that you hug me.”
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Flame/Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku/Onizuka Gou/Zaizen Aoi, Fujiki Yuusaku/Sakaki Yuya, Fujiki Yuusaku/Spectre, Fujiki Yuusaku/Zaizen Aoi
Series: Vrains Event Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358041
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Hugtacles

“I’m right, I’m really alright, you don’t have to- achoo!”

Yusaku took a heavy breath as he recovered from his sneeze. He could feel it still in his throat, making his throat ache and scratch. He sneezed again, louder this time and he went redder with embarrassment. Though, it was difficult to tell since his particularly bad cold already had him so flushed.

“I respectfully disagree.” Takeru pouted, hands on his hips.

“No, really, I’m good, I just want to get up and I’ll make myself some soup and take some pain killers and then I’ll- achoo!”

Takeru huffed. “No, you won’t, I’ll handle all of that.”

Yusaku glared. Takeru glared. He tried to get up, even though he knew it was two very different strands of stubborn grating against one another, but Takeru was either too strong or he was a lot weaker ill than he thought. With weary pains and achy joints, Yusaku tried to get up but Takeru pushed him back down. With a light thud, Yusaku sat back down on his bed.

“Flame, Ai, a little help to keep the patient in bed?” Takeru prompted the two Ignis.

Yusaku prickled and he tried to get up again, to at least get himself his own cup of water to take the medicine down with and also because he was kind of thirsty from sweating so much through his cold, but Ai and Flame were too fast. They popped up from hiding and their little, tiny Ignis bodies ballooned and ribbons, long tentacles unfurled and Yusaku could have jumped out of skin at the surprise, dual attack. From the left and front the right, Yusaku was taken down by them both. Their tentacles sliding effortlessly across his body, bringing him back down flat into bed.

Takeru laughed at the end result of how mystified Yusaku looked sandwiched between both Ignis. Their tentacles curled and coiled across his body, Ai snuggling in, putting his big maw in the crook between Yusaku’s head and his shoulder. Flame, on the other side, not quite so touchy feely but more than happy to assist.

“Fine.” Yusaku huffed.

He figured that he was going to be here for the long while so he may as well get comfortable. He wriggled slightly in between the two Ignis and it was very jarring. Ai’s temperature felt well below an average person’s, but Flame’s felt well above an average person to say nothing of how uncomfortable it was to be restricted and cuddled from both sides by their tentacles and whatever else it was they had. But he managed. He sighed and he closed his eyes and he almost drifted off to sleep.

Takeru, meanwhile, was quiet as a mouse as he crept off to the kitchen. He made a quick pot of rice porridge, not only for Yusaku but also himself and then enough for leftovers and even if the Ignis wanted to sample some non-data food as well. He even plated up the medicine with a glass of water before bringing it back to Yusaku’s room upstairs.

He opened the door to bedroom cautiously and smiled fondly when he saw Yusaku resting in the various, entangled arms of their Ignis. Yusaku stirred though, looking a little disgruntled at having had a little bit of peace and serenity, no matter how enforced. Takeru lifted the tray and Yusaku saw curls of steam come off the porridge and noticed how the water sloshed around in the glass with the movement.

“Which do you want first?” Takeru asked. “Something to drink or something to eat?”

“Something to drink…” Yusaku mumbled.

Ai and Flame let Yusaku lift himself up slightly, but they still slumped over him, languid and lazy but he didn’t mind it. Takeru came closer and perched himself on the bed; Flame’s tail lifted up and then promptly landed in his lap and Yusaku, meanwhile, found himself idly patting the top of Ai’s head. Takeru handed Yusaku the glass of water and then his medicine – there was no way he was going to let Yusaku dry swallow pills, no way and Yusaku not only picked up on such a sentiment but appreciated it as well.

“Thanks.” he mumbled.

Takeru’s heart fluttered and he grinned, “Okay,” he said, picking up the spoon he had brought and driving it through the warm, cinnamon dusted surface of the porridge, “and now, here comes the choo-choo train.”

“No,” Yusaku scolded him, “we are not doing that.” He prickled with great embarrassment.

“Aww, you’re not fun, Yusaku.” Ai teased him, lifting his head.

“Exactly.” Flame agreed. “Takeru is trying to do a nice thing and you are breaking his heart.”

“You’re really not.” Takeru insisted.

Yusaku groaned. “Fine.”

He opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Very begrudgingly, he let Takeru coo and fawn over him whilst feeding him a spoonful of porridge. He was given to the count of three and then Yusaku took over, perfectly capable of feeding himself despite how beleaguered he seemed under the haze of his cold. Though, he had to admit, it wasn’t a terrible experience even if Takeru wasn’t exactly the most delicate of people.

Yusaku, now having taken both the spoon and the bowl for himself, ate to his contentment which was more than he had expected. Takeru smiled as he set away the used cutlery, the smell of porridge, now cooled, still wafted through the draughty bedroom of Yusaku’s apartment but made it seem somehow cosy.

“You ready to sleep?” Takeru asked as though the answer to his question wasn’t blindingly obvious.

Yusaku nodded and then yawned, “Yeah…”

“Well I might join you as well then.” Takeru chirped.

“What, no?” Yusaku tried to argue. “You’ll catch my cold.”

“It’s fine.” Takeru laughed and he clambered into bed with Yusaku and the Ignis.

Yusaku huffed. He was most certainly going to have sweated out his cold come tomorrow morning if he had to put up with both Ignis and Takeru in bed with him – and it was a single bed, as well. There was barely any room to make one fit, let alone four but Yusaku settled. Even if Takeru was hogging the sheet despite wanting to do nice things for the so-called patient. To say nothing of how Flame fidgeted as he powered down into a sleep-like state and Ai was squeezing him way too tight with all his tentacles and yet. Yusaku couldn’t say that he wasn’t contented despite everything.

And, he promised himself, crossing his heart thrice and all but sticking a needle in his eye, when Takeru inevitably caught his cold, he promised that he would repay all the kind things that Takeru had done for him today. With that thought, despite how hot and heavy everyone was atop of him, Yusaku fell asleep.


	2. Don't Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cakeverse au

He could see the hunger in her eyes. The way they had lit up, all in vibrant shades of maple and amber, and his stomach dropped.

“You’ve figured it out, haven’t you?” Yusaku asked her and even though he wanted to step away from her, at the back of the classroom, bolt out the door, he stayed. He even drew in closer. Just one step that didn’t make her flinch as Aoi was entirely transfixed with Yusaku. “That I’m a Cake.”

“I have.” Aoi said. “I hadn’t noticed until now, but I’ve gotten very good at figuring you how, haven’t I, Fujiki Yusaku? Or should I say-” Yusaku’s eyes went wide and Aoi nodded. “I know.” She murmured. “I won’t say it if you won’t say it.”

“We have an understanding.” Yusaku said, affirming but it was only on one topic regarding the digital space and not the meat space – if it could be referred to as such at all considering Yusaku’s sweet rather than savoury status.

“We do.” Aoi agreed. She sucked in a breath. “And to follow on from that, I imagine that you don’t want to touch me now.”

“I’ve never been big on touching others or being touched at all, though.” Yusaku pointed out, contrarian.

Aoi hazarded out a laugh. That was true, she could think of a few times she had observed that. Their worlds seemed so far away from each other to begin with. He always sat at the back; she always sat at the front. They were lonely little worlds secularised to only them as neither of them socialised for different fears, but they had a fear of being used in common at least.

“But I want to touch you.” Yusaku said.

“Huh?” Aoi hadn’t been expecting that. She blinked.

“It must suck, yeah?” Yusaku asked. “Being a Fork.”

“You’ve figured me out as well?” Aoi asked.

“It was on your medical file.” Yusaku said.

“You looked at my medical file?!” Aoi snarled.

Yusaku panicked at hearing Aoi raise her voice and looked away, holding onto a table to ground himself. “I didn’t look at it.” He said. “But Kusanagi and Ai did… They mentioned it to me. It was just another factoid. Like how you’ve never broken a bone. But they did praise you for it. No one would guess that someone like Blue Angel was, in all actuality, a Fork rather than a Cake, or even a Plate. Good hiding your tracks.” Yusaku rambled.

Aoi fumed to herself. She felt violated that such talented hackers were in her midst, but she sighed. Huffed. Did one or the other, she couldn’t tell but her breath felt hot to herself, and she got over it.

“Yes.” she said. “It does suck. Not being able to taste any food that’s not sweet.”

“Then I wouldn’t mind… If its you, I know you’re a good secret keeper, I’d be okay with it…” Yusaku mumbled.

Aoi took the moment to process what Yusaku was trying to tell her. She swallowed and her stomach growled. She wasn’t certain if she was being bribed, extorted, black-mailed, or otherwise manipulated… or if this was Yusaku trying to show her genuine compassion but either way. Hunger ruled her domain better than any other emotion or strand of logic. She took a breath.

“I’d be a very good secret keeper for you, Fujiki-kun.” Aoi said.

There was something of a saunter to her step as she came forward. She met Yusaku, chest to chest, hip to hip, and her arms slid around his side. She embraced him and smelled his scent. No one ever would have guessed that the guy who made an open secret of working at a hot dog stand would be a Cake. Not when he smelt so savoury. All salty and oily but it was a good sort of smell that made Aoi hungry for fast food. Something she couldn’t have.

Yusaku stiffened. He had been expecting a quick kiss, not a hug but he didn’t find it unwelcome though he didn’t know what to do with his arms as Aoi hugged him, pressed her face against him and nuzzled in as she savoured his smell. He felt awkward until Aoi let go slightly and she got up on her tip toes. He leaned down a little bit and their mouths met for a clumsy kiss.

Aoi led and Yusaku was the passive. She made a face as she kissed him. He was a very sour Cake, she thought. Not that she had tasted many Cakes but compared to the normal cakes that she had eaten; he was comparatively tart by far. Of blueberries and blackberries: fruity but deeply, darkly so with a dense mouthfeel. Even through just a kiss which was as inelegant as a smush between lips could be.

But Yusaku liked it, which he found surprising. Aoi held onto him as she kissed him, and he liked it. He even missed the sensation, tingling in his skin, when Aoi broke off the kiss and smiled. That hunger in her eyes had dulled but up close, Yusaku could see exactly how pretty her brown eyes were. Honeyed and flecked with gold but they looked nicer when she looked nice rather than hungry.

Yusaku smiled.

“I promise that I’ll be a good secret keeper, Fujiki-kun.” Aoi whispered.

“Thanks.” he replied.

“But you should definitely ply me with more blueberries to make sure.” Aoi teased him. Or at least, Yusaku was fairly certain that she was teasing him.

“If that’s what will keep you happy, I’m happy to oblige.” Yusaku replied.

Aoi laughed. He was too earnest at times, that Playmaker. It was kind of adorable.


	3. “It’s going to be cold tonight, so I hope it’s alright that we share a bed.”

Yusaku was the suspicious type, not the superstitious type. However, he was still fairly certain and fairly confident that something was living in his room. Something that was neither he nor the Roomba that he employed to keep it relatively clean.

He was hoping that it was some sort of cat. That was the looking on the bright side explanation to this situation. The building had rats and nice. Yusaku had heard – and even – seen them but they also seemed to disappear once in a while so to test this theory, he had left milk and cream out in a saucer on the floor. By morning, it had been licked clean so maybe there was some sort of cat which preferred the niche life.

That was certainly consoled Yusaku in a way that he didn’t realise he needed to be consoling because the other explanation that he could conjure was grimmer. The rent for this place had come dirt cheap and Yusaku was starting to suspect it wasn’t because there were cracks in the walls nor the fact the heating had an uneven split of ever working. He was thinking that it might have to do with past residents of this apartment.

Because, sometimes, the past residents didn’t always… leave. Not even necessarily in the supernatural sense, in that they became ghosts and other ghouls who haunted their previous residence and resided in that sense. Yusaku envision more along an eerier line of thinking. That these so-called previous tenants had never left at all and were found, sometimes dead and sometimes alive, living deviant, malnourished lives in the basements, attics, and even the walls.

So, between a cat and a person living in the crevices of his apartment, Yusaku was hoping for the former. But then he heard the voice for the first time and all his scepticism was thrown out the window in a blind panic. That… That wasn’t a cat, but it wasn’t human either.

Maybe it was because he was operating on pure adrenaline, having woken himself up in a thrash from a traumatic memory nightmare but he was on the edge. Relying on pure instinct to keep him safe and awake and alive. His heart pounded in his chest as it felt like the walls of the room were closing in on him. His head ached as he strained his eyes through the darkness. Searching for the danger that he never saw once during his ordeal as a kidnapping victim.

Yusaku was certain of what he had heard. Yes, he had audio hallucinations from time to time, but it was always an electronic woman’s voice. This… This was something else. It was like nails on a chalkboard raking across his ears. It was male and bestial through some sort of growly distortion. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he waited, and it came. He wasn’t sure of how long he had waited but his nail-biting endurance proved correct.

“Oh, you, poor sod…” the voice pre-ambled, a muted roar. “You know, its going to be cold tonight… so I hope it’s alright that we share a bed.”

Yusaku froze as he tried to process what had been said to him. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough time for him to unpick the duality of reality versus hallucination, to see which one was as fault as the creature that he had been living with finally made itself known. A long limb unfurled from under the bed and then curled back over.

The creature slid against the floor, on its back before behaving like a shadow. Getting bigger and bigger until slothfully coming up and plopping down. Yusaku was statue still as he let this monster plonk itself right next to him and cuddle in.

“Much better… don’t you think?”

It sounded almost cute.

Long, sprawling limbs like tentacles fanned over Yusaku as he was cuddled up to. Spooned.

It was strange and yet Yusaku relaxed. He felt oddly serene with confusion as he let the maw of this creature, toothy and purple, settle against his shoulder. He stole a glance at more of his monster. It was about person-sized, maybe slightly smaller, long limbs not counting and seemed to have a tail and humanlike legs but wrong. Inversed or broken or something. Yusaku decided to stop looking. He couldn’t feel it breathe on him, he thought it might have felt like rubber or silicon, but at least it was warm.

He stole another glance. In the opposite direction this time, towards his window. He hadn’t noticed it before, but the glass pane was absolutely frost bitten. He sighed and he figured it only polite, so he spoke.

“Thank you.” Yusaku said.

“No, thank you,” the creature replied, nattering and content, “no one’s ever had such delicious fear before – nor as anyone ever set out milk and cream for me… I like you, Yusaku, I think we can have quite the… symbiotic relationship. You can call me… Ai.”

“Oh, great.” Yusaku replied sarcastically.

“Try and get some sleep.” Ai said.

Yusaku had never had a monster fuss over him but somehow, having something stranger and scarier by his side made him feel better about the stranger and scarier things in his past. So, he let his body go soft after keeping it hard with stress. He rolled over and put his hand on one of the paddled bulges of Ai’s limbs and held it. The idea of having an emotional support monster under the bed was far more appealing to Yusaku than an emotional support pet cat – and to think that he had still be a dubious sceptic at sundown, that was bizarre and gave his mind other things to occupy rather than his traumatic memories. Although, Ai was more under the covers than under the bed, Yusaku mused as he enjoyed the fact that he was somehow comfortable.

“Good night, Ai.” Yusaku murmured.

Ai smiled to himself. “Good night… puny human.” He sounded mischievous rather than intimidating so Yusaku paid him no mind as he settled to hopefully go to sleep or, bare minimum, get some semblance of rest.


	4. Crossover

Yuya’s arms entwined around Yusaku’s mid-section. Criss-cross over his waist and pulling him in for a hug, following through with a nuzzle on Yusaku’s scrawny back that made him flinch as he pushed the handle of the pan aside. Yusaku’s hand receded and he did think about pushing Yuya off but instead he softened. Settled.

“You should be careful,” Yusaku said, “I’ve got hot plates and such on.”

“Yeah, I know, it smells really good.” Yuya replied, still hugging Yusaku, who now his hands atop Yuya’s which were interlocked at about his sternum.

“It’s your mother’s recipe, she sent it to me to try…” Yusaku said.

“You’ll be a gourmet in no time then. Between her and your work at Café Nagi’s.” Yuya complimented him.

Yusaku wanted to tell Yuya “Not really” or something similarly self-deprecating but he swallowed such negativity. He glanced between the sizzling hot plates and what he could glimpse of Yuya straddling him behind and hazarded a small, fond smile.

“Thanks, I hope you like it.” Yusaku replied in a quiet voice.

“If it doesn’t burn first?” Yuya said as he slowly let go of Yusaku.

“Huh? Oh, crap, yeah.” Yusaku muttered to himself.

Yuya laughed. The pleasant sound of the pork schnitzel bubbling away in oil had taken a murky turn, smelling faintly burnt or of charcoal now. Yusaku fished it out of the pan and placed it with the other which was cooling atop napkins, absorbing the excess of oil.

Yusaku glanced back to Yuya with a sheepish smile. “Could you-?”

“Set the table?” Yuya guessed. “Already done it.”

“You’re too good to me.” Yusaku replied.

“Want me to wait over there, chef?” Yuya replied.

“If you want…” Yusaku murmured.

“I do want that full restaurant experience, speaking of…?” Yuya’s voice trailed off.

“Its supposed to be a secret but yes, the truck will be retiring soon in favour of a traditional sit-down location but don’t tell anyone.” Yusaku replied.

“Wow, congrats to Kusanagi-san then, that’s huge.” Yuya replied. “Welp, I’ll look forward to this meal now, Yusaku.”

“Thanks.” Yusaku said.

With that, Yuya slinked off and let Yusaku plate up. Yusaku slid the cooled schnitzel onto the savoury pancake and salads, happy with how it glistened with its crisp crumbing in amid the lettuce and tomatoes. In doing so, he gave the second schnitzel a little bit more time to rid itself of excess oils but soon enough, Yusaku was ready.

Like the waiter that he was at work, he sashayed into the dining room and Yuya clapped him on with a nearly sarcastic encouragement. Yusaku set a plate down on Yuya’s placemat with a dipped bow.

“Your meal, kind sir.” Yusaku said and the words felt funny on his mouth. He wondered when he had become so playful, was it because of Ai or was it because of Yuya? Maybe a mix of both.

“Thank you muchly.” Yuya said.

Yusaku placed his own meal across from Yuya then sat down. He switched over his knife and fork since he ate using the utensils opposite to what Yuya did then smiled. He glanced up at Yuya who was waiting for him before they started. He had a rather large smile on his face, and even looked a touch starstruck with gratitude in his eyes.

“Thank you for this meal.” They both spoke in crumbling unison.

“You’re welcome.” Yusaku murmured as Yuya ate.

Yusaku smiled to himself but he smiled to himself more as he watched Yuya eat with great exuberance. It seemed that maybe, just maybe, Yusaku’s cooking rivalled that of Yuya’s mother and that was quite a compliment in of itself because it was to Yusaku’s understanding that there was nothing quite like a home cooked meal from a beloved. It felt good though, to have his hard work appreciated, maybe Yusaku would have to try more of those recipes that Yoko had pawned off to him via a book by a one… Michio Mokota?


	5. Awkward Hugs

Yusaku’s plan, like they usually did, involved three steps. There might be more steps or issues within those three, broad ideas but so be it. That’s also how it usually was.

One. He would apologise to Spectre.

Two. He would find the Earth Ignis.

Three. He would reunite Spectre and the Earth Ignis.

He wasn’t sure if the steps to his plan were in descending order or difficulty or not, but he would abide by these three steps to the best of his ability. Of course, coaxing Spectre out into the open, one on one, was going to be difficult and it was part of step one. Yusaku could have just sent a letter addressed for Spectre or even an e-mail but he thought that was impersonal. He wanted it to mean something big and something dear because when he wanted to apologise, he wanted to do something more than just create a clean slate between them. He wanted to earn Spectre’s trust and maybe even affection as the third step in Yusaku’s plan would likely hinge on that.

However, Yusaku thought that Spectre was even more hermetic than him which was saying something. Yet for all that agonising, just sending a summons for Spectre and Spectre alone at the usual spot for his and his team’s encounters with the Knights of Hanoi, though mainly Ryoken, was enough.

Quite honestly, Yusaku was expecting to be stood up when he waited by the Stardust Road. He stood with his hands laced over the rail and he stared out to sea. All around him, dusk descended with orange skies and indigo clouds; it dyed the sea that lapped at the rocks and cement below a very, very dark colour and just as Yusaku thought that Spectre might not appear, a familiar stranger dejectedly stood beside him, leaning over the rail with him.

“I didn’t even hear you.” Yusaku murmured.

Spectre snickered. “Most people usually don’t. If I’m not careful, if I’m not making a fuss, most people won’t notice me at all.”

“But Ryoken does?” Yusaku guessed.

“Yes.” Spectre replied with a bitter smile.

There was a moment of silence between them. It was uneasy but not necessarily uncompanionable. It was just there to acclimatize them between greetings and the actual conversation, of which, Yusaku initiated it and very boldly at that.

“I’m sorry.” he said.

Spectre harrumphed. “Whatever for?”

“For tricking you into destroying your field when we duelled. That was a cruel thing to do.” Yusaku said. “I can tell you have a very genuine affection for your Sunavalon cards. So, I’m sorry.”

“That’s water under the bridge,” Spectre said, “but thank you. I appreciate the sentiments.”

“I’m glad. Because, well, I felt bad about that.” Yusaku stated.

“You shouldn’t though… I goaded you into, remember, I wanted you to do something cruel and I ought to be impressed that you exceeded expectations.” Spectre replied.

“Well, now I’m trying to do kind things.” Yusaku said.

Spectre’s pupils dilated at that – and Yusaku noticed even if it was a small quirk of his body language.

“No, don’t tell me…” Spectre said, realising where this conversation was going, he had thought it was strange that Yusaku would call him out of the blue like this but he figured he would indulge it, he was his master’s servant after all, so he assumed – hoped – it was eventually going to funnel to him.

“Yeah,” Yusaku murmured, “I am. I want to bring back the Earth Ignis, or just, um, Earth as he’s called.”

Spectre shook his head. He wanted to chastise Yusaku, but he couldn’t find his words. He just looked stiff instead.

“I was hoping you would help but I don’t want to force you.” Yusaku added.

“I’ll allow it to happen,” Spectre elected to reply, “but I won’t help.”

“Thank you.” Yusaku said.

Yusaku was expecting the conversation to end there. He was right. It did. But not how he thought it would. Spectre, slovenly, pushed himself off the railing, ready to return to the marina and retire to the yacht for the night because dealing with Yusaku was exhausting but not quite.

Yusaku was somewhat surprised as Spectre gave him an unexpected hug. He blinked and he felt Spectre’s arms surge around him. His hug was tight and Yusaku wasn’t sure what to do as he felt Spectre’s head beneath the crook of his chin and his arms on his waist. Yusaku swallowed and he half-heartedly tried to push Spectre off him. He didn’t feel in danger, even if Spectre was a peculiar and oftentimes unpleasant person, but he did feel… Awkward being hugged by him.

“What are you doing…?” Yusaku asked, blushing.

Spectre got the hint that now was the time to stop and it seemed he didn’t appreciate being rejected like that. He straightened up his coat and looked mildly annoyed. His brows furrowed and his eyes fixated on some weedy flower growing between the pavers on the ground.

“I thought it was appropriate. It’s a kind thing, isn’t it?” Spectre asked. “You apologised and now you have yet another channel for your sense of justice so. I thought it was the least I could do.”

“O-oh, well then,” Yusaku murmured, “thank you.”

“Well, good luck, I might not want to be involved in whatever it is you plan to do to bring back my Other Self but good luck. I will make sure we don’t… intervene on whatever basis we can find to prevent further resurrections of the Ignis.” Spectre said.

Yusaku hazarded a small smile. He appreciated it but he didn’t know how to say it beyond words. He figured there were other actions that he could take – and he did take them.

Steadily over the next few weeks, Yusaku with the help of Kusanagi and Ai, he began to piece together the data belonging to Earth. It was getting much, much easier after all the practice that he had gotten with Ai and then applied that to bring Flame back to Takeru and Aqua back to both Miyu and Aoi. Though, that didn’t make the finding of the pieces all that easier, just the putting them back together and Earth was in plenty of pieces but as Playmaker, Yusaku found them all.

He restored Earth back to form and Earth was overjoyed to see his good friend Ai once more. They had a hug or two with Ai crying and screaming that he was so glad that yet another of his friends was back; just two more to go. Playmaker was fond as he watched Ai jump and down with Earth in his arms, it was quite the sight to behold given the fact that Earth was much bigger and much heavier than Ai.

But in the midst of that jubilation, Earth looked up with sorrowful eyes at Playmaker. It seemed he knew where this was heading. Even if he and Spectre hadn’t been all that close previously, there was a disappointment to what Earth had in mind for if he came back.

“I didn’t remember Aqua first,” Earth began to explain as Playmaker, atop his D-Board, made a beeline for where he could hope to find Spectre, either alone or with Revolver, “I remembered him.”

Ai nodded. It had been the same for him. He had remembered his dear Yusaku before he remembered anything else or any of the others. It was bittersweet.

“There he is.” Playmaker commented quietly and he saw Spectre on his lonesome.

He was standing in the shade of a tree. It was wiry with white bark; its beet purple foliage moved slowly on the breeze. That appeared to be the most natural place for him to reside, he was staring out into the distance of the sort of asteroid field-like area on the hinterlands of the Neo Link VRAINS. The roots of the were spilling out the bottom of the rock platform that it and Spectre was planted on.

Playmaker drew in closer and Spectre looked up at him. He had a morose look on his face. He took a breath.

“You fulfilled your goal, I presume?” Spectre asked.

Playmaker nodded and he made a hand gesture. He allowed Earth to follow through on it and Spectre’s eyes widened. For a moment, he looked completely and utterly happy. Childishly happy. But then he flinched.

Earth lifted his hand and he didn’t know what to say.

So, Spectre decided to say it for him.

“It is good to meet you,” he said, “but I don’t believe our continued meeting is advised.”

Playmaker inhaled sharply. He was surprised – almost offended – to hear that.

Spectre came closer to the edge, came closer to Earth and he reached up to where Earth floated against gravity. Gingerly, Spectre pet the top of Earth’s head and he liked how the Ignis’s skin felt on his fingertip. There was a muted joy to Spectre’s expression.

“I did my best,” Spectre said, recalling the Incident, “for my Mother, she would want me happy and proud, so I duelled my best for you. But when I was told, the new goal of the Hanoi was to destroy the Ignis, I accepted that whole-heartedly. So, I did my best. I endeavoured to eliminate the Ignis if it meant I was useful. I – I don’t believe I can go over the past ten years of that goal so easily, to say nothing of the others, Revolver-sama and the Lieutenants, and even if we are neutral, trying to atone. I want to be my best self for you, Earth. Until then, I don’t believe it to be advisable for you to remain with me.”

Ai made a strange expression, but it was the same that Playmaker was making. A certain defensiveness which had become unguarded as Spectre explained himself.

Earth nodded. “That makes sense. I can accept that decision, Partner, but when you are ready, I will be too.”

“Thank you.” Spectre said and he turned to Playmaker. “Can I ask something selfish of you?”

“I think I know what it is, but it’s not selfish, Spectre.” Playmaker replied.

“Can you please home him, please? Keep him safe?” Spectre asked.

Playmaker nodded. “I can do that for you, yes.”

“Thank you.” Spectre said.

Playmaker let his D-Board drop a few more levels and once they were at a mismatched but even height, Spectre hugged him again. Playmaker stiffened but this time, he hugged back as he felt one of Spectre’s hands close to his neck and the other round his waist. Gratitude emanated from Spectre’s hug and though Playmaker felt awkward, he wasn’t a hugger, he didn’t think himself good at it, he still tried to return Spectre’s sentiments. He mimicked back and he could hear a repressed sob in Spectre’s breathing as they held each other in this embrace.


	6. “I’d like to formally propose that you hug me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thank you to tastes-like-ciel for hosting hugsaku!!! I really enjoyed participating <333

“Bye, bye, Shima, see you tomorrow.” Aoi said.

Naoki scratched the back of his head and laughed, “Yeah, see you two Duel Club slackers tomorrow.”

Yusaku exhaled funnily hearing the slight hypocrisy in that statement but he waved goodbye to Naoki as well, who was no doubt thinking to himself how unfortunate it was that he didn’t live in that general direction like they did. Then, they could be a real trio going to and from school. Although, what he didn’t know was that Aoi didn’t live in that direction either, but she did have plans with the hot dog van. Plans involving hopefully reviving Aqua but that was getting ahead of things.

As a pair, Yusaku and Aoi shuffled along. It was getting a bit late, the skyline was dyeing orange with the evening as they walked in silence to the park. It was a comfortable silence, however, as they were both introverts and both knew that if any developments had happened during the day, then they would have much to talk about later, so it was best to save their breath.

Or, at least, that was the unspoken agreement before they happened along upon an unexpected encounter.

They were close to the park now, having walked for about fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes and there were a fair few people fanned out along the paths and such. The old man under a tree, reading a book; the mother pushing along a stroller with groceries tucked under the carriage; and the office lady with a reusable cup of coffee in one hand and her smartphone in the other. A whole host of people and with mild interest, Aoi and Yusaku observed just one: the runner in a dark navy hoodie who was up against the iron fence, catching his breath.

He pushed off against the fence with his two fists tucked in and his shoulders square. He was ready for another round of long-distance running, it seemed, as his pace was staunch and somewhat slow. He passed by Aoi and Yusaku by a shoulder and out of curiosity, both of them flicked their gazes up to him and they met his eyes. Heavyset, a steel blue. He blinked.

“Onizuka Go.” Aoi gasped as she recognised him.

He let go of the tension in his muscles that kept him tight and compact, ready to run and run for miles. He looked at them both, tentatively confused but had the courtesy to bring his hood down even though he liked to keep his eyes on the prize like a racehorse in blinders.

“Do I know…?” he murmured before his eyes glistened. He recognised them back. Well, at least one of them. “You… Your Zaizen’s sister.” He turned his head to Yusaku and studied him closer. There was something familiar about him but he couldn’t place it and Yusaku, instinctively, shied away from the attention, all but scurrying to hide his identity – or, in this case, identities given it was Go. “And… do I know you?” he asked. “Like, from way, way back?”

“Sort of…” Yusaku mumbled.

Aoi glanced at him and Yusaku nodded awkwardly. “It’s good to meet you properly, Onizuka, it’s been a while.”

“Y-Yeah,” he said, “and we never got that match, huh, Blue Angel?”

“Yes, that is a shame.” Aoi said.

Go rubbed the back of his neck, “I know I just had a breather, but I’m thinking we should sit down, maybe?”

“I’d like that.” Yusaku piped up.

They looked around and found an unoccupied garden bench in the park, in the shade of some trees. They sat, with not much space amongst them, with Yusaku in the middle, of all places. He felt just a little bit claustrophobic between them but did his best to withstand that middling pressure.

Looking up at Go, even just in stolen glances, it was heartening to see that he had put some of his lost weight back on. He wasn’t quite as showstopping muscular as he once was but he had padded out to what looked good and healthy on him.

He sat with his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs, and he looked at Yusaku, “So, you a fan?” he asked.

“Kind of.” Yusaku replied. “My name is Fujiki Yusaku, but you might know me better as Playmaker.”

Go’s eyes widened. He didn’t believe it – or maybe he didn’t want to believe it.

“And just as I’m Blue Angel, as you know, I’m Blue Girl and Blue Maiden as well, but maybe you already knew.” Aoi added, she did her best to not sound wracked with surprise as she hadn’t been expecting Yusaku’s easy admission of his other self.

“N-No, I believe it.” Go said but it seemed more to Yusaku than to Aoi.

“I figure, since we have this chance to talk, you deserved to know.” Yusaku said.

“Thanks.” Go said because he wasn’t sure what else to say.

He hadn’t been expecting that Playmaker would be some gawky, awkward kid but it made sense to him that such a stoic person might be stoic because he was socially graceless more so than hardened and intense like a criminal.

“No, I should be thanking you.” Yusaku said, feeling a little bit stronger and certain with what he wanted to use this opportunity for. “Or,” he added, “I should be apologising to you. But maybe both. I think both works so I’ll start with thank you. Thank you for trying your best to defend the Link VRAINS from the Knights of Hanoi. I was distraught when you were defeated by Revolver, admittedly, because I didn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Playmaker…” Go breathed.

Yusaku prickled. “I was scared. I tried pushing you – you and Aoi – away because I didn’t want to see you get hurt but that’s the thing about bonds, connections… even if you try your hardest to sever them all, push people away first, it just magnetises you to them all the more.”

Go laughed. He tried not to sound bitter, but he did just a touch. He supposed that that was exactly what happened. He was pushed away by losing to Playmaker, by feeling unacknowledged by him, but that just made him go full throttle which in turn caused him to combust. But his laughter turned into a quiet smile.

“I realise this doesn’t change the past but its how I felt – and continue to feel.” Yusaku said. He glanced at Aoi. “I don’t want you to feel left out, I’m sorry and thankful for you as well.” He told her.

“It’s okay.” Aoi replied.

“So, what now?” Go asked. “I still have a lot of my work-out routine to get through, sure you two have to hurry on along. But we should catch some up some more.”

“Y-Yeah,” Yusaku stuttered out, words clogging in his throat only to turn into an awkward deluge, “but before you go, I formally propose that you should hug me.”

Go laughed again. Playmaker was cute. His stoicism truly did not come from cruelty but from a place of hurt and awkwardness. Knowing that, his memories of their duel and other encounters made more sense to him in this new frame of context. His laughter was full-bellied and strong; Yusaku’s mouth twitched and then, without seemingly no warning, Go obliged.

His arm flung up and then hooked around Yusaku with an energetic voracity. Go pulled Yusaku in close, to the crook of him and Aoi watched with a giggle. Yusaku stiffened as he had never been hugged quite so exuberantly before and Go grinned.

“To better futures and all that, eh?” Go reckoned.

Yusaku smiled as he put his hand on Go’s thick forearm, “Y-Yeah, something like that.” He said. “I’d really like to duel you again.”

“I’d like that as well – oh and, Blue Angel, you get in here too, don’t want you feeling left out, we never got our Charisma match after all.” Go bellowed in good nature.

“T-True, we never did.” Aoi agreed but she inclined to Go’s invitation.

She leaned in on Yusaku, almost skittish, and hugged him from his other side. She put her hands on his shoulder and nuzzled in. Yusaku breathed with difficulty in the lock of Go’s arm but it was as strangely nice as it was overbearing. He smiled with hopeful thoughts.


End file.
